Special Jo Twins Day : Hitomi No Melody
by Baek Ji Hye
Summary: Youngmin dan Kwangmin berulang-tahun. Tapi apa yang akan dikira kalian? Apakah mereka yang akan di kerjai? Tidak! Justru mereka yang akan mengerjai member lainnya! Baca keseruan mereka! Brothership and Humor T DLDR! Boyfriend fict... Happy Jo Twins day!


Special Jo Twins Day : Hitomi No Melody | Brothership | T  
Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama karakter yang merupakan milik mereka sendiri, dan Fict ini sepenuhnya milik saya. Saya tak akan rela jika ada yang memplagiat atau copas.

Ready to read it? Jeongmal?

.

Cerah. Sepertinya kata itu cocok untuk menggambarkan cuaca pagi ini. Namun tidak untuk raut muka seorang namja. Raut wajahnya jelek! Bahkan sepertinya nenek-nenek saja takut untuk menaksir namja ini.

"Sudah berapa kali aku minta maaf? Ayolah Hyunseong hyung... Aku kan menendangmu dari ranjangmu sampai kau benjol itu juga untuk kita," namja pemilik kedua manik mata karamel itu berusaha membujuk Hyunseong yang sedari tadi cemberut. Merasa diacuhkan, namja bermata sipit ini akhirnya mengambil jalan keluar yang agak tidak rasional.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau?!" emosi sedang menyulut seorang Shim Hyunseong setelah merasakan pipinya tersentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah, bibir milik namja sipit itu.

"Cuih! Cuih!" Hyunseong menatap nanar pada pipi berisinya, sekarang sudah basah akibat namja itu. Ia membersihkan area pipinya yang tadi sempat di kecup dongsaengnya dengan tatapan jijik sekaligus horror bagi pelaku 'penciuman maut' itu.  
"Aku. Masih. NORMAL! Camkan itu! Catat kalau perlu, Lee Jeongmin!"

"Hehe, mian hyung, habisnya dari tadi hyung cemberut terus sih," Jeongmin membentuk tanda peace di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang lentik. Tak lupa memamerkan senyumnya yang selebar senyum kuda.

"Iya, apa?!" Jeongmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya yang sudah ia duga sejak tadi. Kepalanya ia miringkan, jari telunjuknya menunjuk areal bawah bibirnya, yaitu dagunya. Imut. Memasang pose seperti berpikir.

"Kasih tahu tidak, ya? Mau tahu aja atau mau tempe banget?"

PLAK

"Awww... Appo hyung, diriku terthakitih, pasang hastag #JeongminRapopo ah, huweee QAQ" Jeongmin mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi sempat dijitak Hyunseong.

"Sabodo, persetan denganmu," Hyunseong dengan anggunnya segera berlalu menuju teras dorm mereka. Jeongmin menyusul langkah Hyunseong dengan masih mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Waw! Ada pesta apa? Kenapa sampai ada bahan kue?" Donghyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyunseong. Sang leader yang paling tua itu mengisyaratkan Minwoo untuk menjelaskannya.

"Untukku, sebagai pemenang awards namja ter-tampan di Boyfriend," cengiran tak bersalah terpampang nyata di wajah innocent Minwoo. Padahal hyungdeulnya sudah menatap dia dengan deathglare.

"Kau sajalah yang jelaskan, Jeongmin," Jeongmin mengiyakan saja apa yang diamanatkan sang leader padanya barusan.

"Untuk..."

"Untuk?" Hyunseong mendesak apa yang diinginkannya, mengetahui keanehan pagi hari ini. Ia menatap Jeongmin dengan tatapan berharap, tapi ya, maaf saja, Jeongmin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Wani piro?" Donghyun dan Hyunseong sudah melayangkan deathglare yang lebih parah lagi. Minwoo sempat sweatdrop, namun maknae ini mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Jeongmin, partner kekoplakan nya.

"Appo hyung!" pekik Jeongmin saat merasa telinga kanannya terasa di tarik oleh sebuah tangan. Tangan familiar milik Hyunseong.

"Awww!" pekikan kembali terdengar saat telinga kirinya juga di tarik, namun pelakunya berbeda, Donghyun pelakunya.

"Rasakan!" pekikan sekarang berasal dari mulut Donghyun dan Hyunseong, raut wajah setan menghiasi wajah mereka, puas dengan penderitaan dongsaengnya.

"Update status Aku rapopo deh, Jeongmin strong Jeongmin strong, eomma bilang Jeongmin strong kok T_T" Jezz. Suasana langsung serba sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan tidak nyambung Jeongmin. Tampangnya? Okelah, tampangnya cool, dewasa, keren, tampan. Tapi sifatnya anak TK.  
Jangan-jangan, ia adalah anak TK yang bersemayam di tubuh namja ganteng? Entahlah.

"Jadi, ini untuk Jo Twins. Hari ini ulang tahun mereka, lupa? Mereka sudah di jaga manager Kim kok," mulut Hyunseong seketika langsung berubah menjadi huruf "o", tanda ia sudah mengerti.

"Dan... Ehm, bolehkah kau yang membuat kuenya? Kau yang paling pandai memasak di antara kami," Donghyun, Jeongmin, dan Minwoo mengangguk tanda setuju. Sedangkan Hyunseong...

'Shit! Tak cukup kah tadi aku di bagunkan dengan cara sebrutal itu sampai aku tertendang, lalu pipi seksiku di ciumi alien tak jelas itu, di pusingkan kepalanya karena alien gila, dan sekarang membuat kue? Watt de fak!'

"Wah~ Ini akan jadi kejutan meriah untuk mereka..." kata-kata Minwoo diangguk-anggukkan member lainnya.

.  
Sementara di tempat lain

.  
"Wah~ Ini akan jadi kejutan meriah untuk mereka, hyung!~" seperti Deja vu, perkataan yang mirip dengan perkataan Minwoo tadi terulang kembali disini. Bedanya, ini diucapkan oleh Kwangmin.

"Ne Kwangie, siapa dulu yang punya ide? Hyung kan tampan, kaya, pintar, IQ tinggi, suara bagus, dance bagus, style keren, fashion juga trendy, hyung tidak minta jadi sesempurna ini kok! Hyung saja yang diciptakan seperti ini," Kwangmin kesal. Jika di anime mungkin sudah ada 4 siku-siku di kepalanya. Yah, salah hyungnya yang terlalu narsis sih.

"Setidaknya aku lebih muda darimu, hyung~" Youngmin langsung berbalik menatap adik kembar kandungnya dengan tajam setelah mendengar gumaman Kwangmin.

"Ya! Maksudmu aku tua?" Kwangmin mengangguk santai, tampangnya masih innocent. Youngmin yang mementingkan ketampanan itu akhirnya kesal juga.

"Aww!" Kwangmin meringis memegangi jari telunjuknya yang telah memerah dan beberapa bekas gigitan bercampur sedikit saliva berada di situ.

"Rasakan! Kita kan hanya beda beberapa menit, babo," tak ingin mencari masalah, Kwangmin mengangguk, bibirnya ia kerucutkan. Nampak wajah bersalahnya.

"Tolong diam tuan, nanti cat nya bisa terkena muka," Jo Twins langsung terdiam. Bertengkar di depan publik begini sangat memalukan. Apalagi di tegur oleh pegawai disini.

"Ini akan menarik hyungdeul, hehe."

.  
"Masukkan telur!" titahan Hyunseong dianggukkan pasrah oleh Donghyun. Ia memecahkan cangkangnya, lalu memasukkan cairan bakal ayam itu ke dalamnya.

"Idiot Jeongmin, tepung mana tepung?" Jeongmin ikut pasrah memasukkan tepung cakra kembar itu. Masih kesal karena sampai sekarang kanan kiri telinganya masih merah.

"Itu kebanyakan! Setengah kilo juga sudah cukup!" Jeongmin meringis lagi, telinganya kembali sakit mendengar teriakan setan Hyunseong.

"Tak cukup kah penderitaanku hyung? Aku sudah tidak strong hyung~" Jeongmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hyunseong malah menjauh jijik melihat bibir sok seksi milik Jeongmin.

"Kemari hyung, aku pukpuk hyung~" Minwoo mendekat ke arah Jeongmin. Lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeongmin kencang.

PUKPUK

Ah~ Minwoo tidak main-main, walaupun maknae begitu, tenaganya kencang. Punggung Jeongmin saja sampai merah.

"AH! PUNGGUNG JEONGMIN!"

"AH! TELINGA GUAA!"

"AH! RAHIM (?) GUEE!

"JANGAN TERONG-TERONGAN LU SEMUA!"

Sejak kapan mereka jadi orang Jakarte? Hah?!  
Kenapa mereka punya rahim? Wae?!  
Kenapa Eunhyuk ga mau bagi video yadongnya ke gue?! Kenapaaaaa?! (?)

Abaikan. Author kacau, muka author sekarang aja begini = ¬_¬"

"Oh ye! Tepungnya terlalu banyak, idiot!" kembali ke keadaan semula, seperti biasa, Hyunseong memarahi Jeongmin.

CLING

Seakan ada lampu menyala di kepala Minwoo, namja manis itu akhirnya mendapat ide cemerlang di otak jahilnya.

"Tiup saja hyung!"

Wushhh~

Tepung-tepung itu kini menyebar kemana-mana berkat tiupan dari Minwoo. Donghyun, Jeongmin, dan Minwoo sibuk tertawa sambil sesekali memandangi tepung-tepung itu. Sedikit memainkan tepung itu.

"Indah," gumam Hyunseong pelan tanpa sadar, ia juga telah melukis senyum tipisnya yang tampan tanpa disadari ketiga member lainnya.

.  
"Lihat hyung! Yeoja itu sekseh," tunjuk Kwangmin ke arah seorang yeoja yang memang cantik dan seksi.

Youngmin cengo. Matanya melotot seakan hampir keluar. Crot. Air liurnya juga sedikit menetes. "Wo'ow.."

"Ewhhh... Jorok, sudah besar masih ingusan," ledek Kwangmin sembari memamerkan lidahnya.

"Kau tidak sopan!" tegur manajer Kim kepada Kwangmin. Kwangmin berdecak malas dan melakukan rolling eyes.

"Rambut sudah siap?" Kwangmin mengacungkan jempolnya kepada manajer Kim.

"Make up nya?" kali ini Youngmin yang memamerkan jempolnya.

"Ganti baju?" kini Jo Twins saling berpandangan. Dengan Youngmin yang matanya berisyaratkan 'baju-untuk-apa?' dan Kwangmin yang titik matanya berisyaratkan 'aku-tidak-tahu-hyung'.

Untungnya manajer Kim mengerti kebingungan si kembar dengan maklum dan dewasanya. "Kalau tidak ganti baju, nanti ketahuan dong rencana menjahili member lainnya?"

"Ah, iya!" mereka berdua mengerti, dengan tatapan mata semangat yang bersiratkan maksud 'ayo-kita-lakukan!'

.  
Sang leader, Donghyun membawa sebuah note di tangannya, seperti akan mengabsen kebutuhan mereka layaknya apa yang dilakukan manajer Kim tadi. "Dekorasi?"

"Sudah, hyung!" jawab Minwoo dan Jeongmin bersamaan. Donghyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya mereka.

"Kado?"

"Hm!" semuanya mengangguk termasuk Donghyun sendiri.

"Kue?"

"Belum hyung! Aku belum mendekornya!" sanggah Hyunseong cepat. Tangannya masih aktif bergelut menghiasi kue hasil karyanya.

"Apa dekorasinya ya?" gumamam Hyunseong terdengar oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

"Hati! Youngmin suka itu!" usul Minwoo dengan senyumnya dan tangan mungilnya yang membentuk love sign.

"Biar aku yang buat!" Jeongmin langsung menyambar butter cream berwarna soft pink dan membentuknya menjadi seperti cinta.

"Boyfriend!" hah? Jeongmin, Minwoo, dan Hyunseong mengernyit kurang paham dengan ucapan sang leader.

"Maksudku, buat hiasan dengan coklat bertuliskan alphabet, untuk membentuk tulisan Boyfriend, yang melambangkan kebersamaan kita selama beberapa tahun ini, suka dan duka kita, nama 'Boyfriend' untuk kita yang sangat berarti," ketiganya kini mengerti. Mereka tersenyum manis, memang sang leader selalu bijak dan bisa membuat dongsaengdeulnya tenang.

"B, o, y, f, r, i, e, n, d! Boyfriend!" semua tersenyum bangga dengan kompak. Nampak raut kebahagiaan mereka.

Teng Tong~

"Mereka sudah datang! Siap-siap!" peringat Donghyun pada dongsaengdeulnya.

Manajer Kim membuka pintu, Jo Twins hanya mengikutinya.

"Saengil Chukkhae Youngminnie-ah," ucap Donghyun lalu membawa tubuh itu ke pelukannya erat.

"Youngmin? Aku bukan Youngmin."

JDER

"Maksudmu?"

.  
"Saengil Chukkhae, Kwangminnie," sama seperti Donghyun, Hyunseong membawa tubuh anggota Jo Twins itu ke rengkuhannya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Kwangmin? Aku bukan Kwangmin."

JDER

Donghyun dan Hyunseong saling melemparkan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Jeongmin dan Minwoo kebingungan harus mempercayai yang mana.

"Jadi kau siapa?" tanya Donghyun dan Hyunseong bersamaan. Jemari telunjuk lentik mereka menunjuk kedua orang yang mengaku 'bukan dirinya'.

"Aku Kwangmin," sahut namja kembar berambut pirang yang sempat membingungkan Donghyun. Donghyun mengernyit, seingatnya Kwangmin bukan begini.

"Aku Youngmin," Hyunseong terdiam menatap namja berambut hitam pekat itu. Ia mengerjapkan kedua manik matanya, berusaha memastikan apa yang ia lihat itu adalah salah. Sambil berkomat-kamit 'mataku burem' berkali-kali.

"Aku rasa mereka kehilangan akal mereka," semuanya menoleh ke arah Jeongmin yang tumben-tumbenan pemikirannya sedang waras.

"Benar juga! Ayo kita bawa mereka ke RSJ hyung!" jempol tangan Donghyun langsung mendarat tepat di depan hidung Hyunseong yang mengajukan idenya.

"Mwo?!" Jo Twins terlihat kaget, tak mereka sangka responnya akan begini.

"ADA ORANG GILAAAA!~" teriak Minwoo tak jelas dan terkesan OOC. Namja itu bahkan berlari tak menentu arahnya sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti ketakutan.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup mengerjai mereka, Youngmin, Kwangmin," manajer Kim mulai angkat bicara, dengan smirk yang terpampang jelas di wajah isengnya yang mulai memasuki usia kepala tiga.

"Ne hyung! Aku tidak mau di sangka sudah gila!" pekik Kwangmin berlebihan dengan mengangkat tangannya persis seperti Minwoo tadi.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku yang berambut hitam ini Youngmin, dan dia yang berambut pirang itu Youngmin."

Cengo. Mulut berubah jadi 'o'. Semuanya cengo.

"Biasanya yang ulang tahun itu yang di kerjain kan?" tanya Youngmin mulai berbasa-basi dan dianggukkan semuanya.

"Tapi kalau kami, kami yang akan mengerjai kalian, tadi kami mengecat rambut kami makanya warnanya tertukar," tambah Kwangmin yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya santai.

"Ehm.. Dan aku menyuruh mereka menukar pakaian mereka agar kalian terkecoh," cicit Manajer Kim yang mengakhiri keheningan di ruang tersebut.

Oh. Jadi cat tadi cat rambut yang ada di salon? Dan mereka menukar pakaian sampai mengerjai teman-temannya?

"SIALAAAAN!" Youngmin cengar-cengir sendiri mendengar mereka yang mulai memanas, dan Kwangmin sepertinya sudah lari duluan. Jangan bilang sebentar lagi ini akan menjadi sesi kejar-kejaran ala Tom & Jerry!

"Sudahlah, makan kue buatanku dulu, Youngmin, Kwangmin," semua mata berbinar, kue itu tampak menawan. Bahkan manajer Kim juga mulai OOC.

"Aku coba ya Hyung!" Jeongmin mulai mendekat dengan nafsu makan yang luar biasa. Namun hidungnya di tahan oleh Hyunseong.

"No no no! Yang makan duluan harus Youngmin dan Kwangmin!" Jeongmin cemberut. Sedangkan Youngmin dan Kwangmin berbinar, mereka mengambil potongan kue itu dan memakannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Youngmin mulai terbatuk-batuk seperti habis diracuni.

"Apa yang kau masukkan sih hyung? Hueeek!" Kwangmin yang hampir muntah untung saja di beri kantong plastik.

"Cabe dan permen karet. Wae?" Hyunseong masih bertahan dengan wajah innocentnya namun sepertinya ia tak di pedulikan.

"Kalian tidak mau kan? Huwaaa," Jeongmin memakan potongan kuenya dengan santai dan terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Ia bahkan tak terlihat tersedak sedikitpun. Makhluk macam apa ini?!

"Ke.. Kenapa.. Kau masih bisa memakannya?"

"Ini enak kok!" Okay. Seperti Deja Vu, semuanya kembali cengo. Hari ini full dihancurkan Jeongmin. What the hell.

Fin~

Gimana? Masih terkesan mainstream kah? ._.  
Saya udah coba nggak mainstream semaksimal mungkin, dan maaf malah updatenya telat, hehe. Happy Jo Twins day! ^^

Saya minta reviewnya yaa, annyeong :D


End file.
